russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Sked (11/30/19-12/11/19) (Philippines 2019 30th Southeast Asian Games)
11/30/19 :4:30 am - Regular programming :3 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Football First Round: Malaysia vs. Philippines (delayed telecast – Nov. 29 Game) :5 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Football First Round: – Timor Leste vs. Myanmar (delayed telecast – Nov. 29 Game) :7 pm - Iskul Bukol (Ma'am Maxene's birthday episode) :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Opening Ceremony (delayed telecast) :11 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :12/1/19 :5 am - Regular programming :3 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Basketball 3×3 Men’s: Philippines vs. Malaysia :5 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Football: Men’s: Vietnam vs. Indonesia (delayed telecast – Dec. 1 Game) :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama: People Alone :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm to 4:30 am - 2019 SEA Games: Basketball 3×3 Eliminations (delayed telecast) :12/2-6/19 :4:30 am (replay) - :Mon: Lingkod Kaibigan :Tue: Forum ni Randy :Wed: Veronica Files :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Fri: Crime Desk :4:55 am - Oh My Gising! :8 am - Bitag Live :9 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - KapinoyLand :10 am - :Mon & Thurs: NBA (live via satellite) :Tue: 2019 SEA Games: Badminton Men's Team Event, Single KO, Semifinal Stage (replay) :Wed: 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Football: Myanmar vs. Philippines (delayed telecast) :Fri: 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Football First Round: Philippines vs. Timor Leste (delayed telecast – Dec. 4) :12 nn - Headline 13 :12:30 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :2:45 pm - About Time :3:15 pm - Julie Vega :4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kaibigan :5:15 pm - Du30 on Duty :5:30 pm - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :6 pm - Class of Lies :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Computer Man (2019 remake) :8:30 pm - Open Arms :9 pm - :Mon: 2019 SEA Games: Basketball 3×3: Playoffs/Battle for 3rd/Finals (delayed telecast) :Tue: Search for the Next Miss Universe (finale) :Wed: 2019 SEA Games: Women’s Volleyball: Philippines vs. Vietnam (delayed telecast – Dec. 3) :Thurs: 2019 SEA Games: Boxing Quarterfinal (delayed telecast) :Fri: 2019 SEA Games: Women’s Volleyball: Philippines vs. Thailand (delayed telecast – Dec. 5) :10 pm - :Tue: 2019 SEA Games: Billiards Men Snooker/10-Ball/9-Ball (delayed telecast) :Thurs: 2019 SEA Games: Billiards (delayed telecast) :11 pm - Tutok 13 :12 mn - :Mon: Forum ni Randy :Tue: Veronica Files :Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Thurs: Crime Desk :Fri: Lingkod Kaibigan :12:30 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :1 am - TV Shop Philippines :2 am to 4:30 am - :Mon: 2019 SEA Games: Badminton Men's Team Event, Single KO, Semifinal Stage (delayed telecast) (2 am) and Du30 on Duty (4 am) :Tue: 2019 SEA Games: Men’s 9-Ball Pool Doubles QF, Men’s Snooker Doubles (delayed telecast) :Wed: 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Basketball 5×5: Philippines vs. Singapore (delayed telecast) w/ Pre-Game :Thurs: 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Volleyball: Philippines vs. Vietnam (delayed telecast – Dec. 4) (2 am) and Du30 on Duty (4 am) :Fri: 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Basketball 5×5: Philippines vs. Vietnam (delayed telecast) :12/7/19 :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - Power to Unite with Elvira :6:30 am - Makabayang Duktor :7 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :7:30 am - Voltes V :8 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :8:30 am - Talents Academy :9 am - Battle of the Brains :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Volleyball: Philippines vs. Indonesia (delayed telecast – Dec. 6) :5 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Basketball 5x5 Men's: Philippines vs. Vietnam (delayed telecast) :7 pm - Iskul Bukol (150th episode: #IBHappyBirthdayAC, AC's birthday party) :8 pm - Talent ng Bayan :9 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Bitag: The New Generation :11:30 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Men’s Basketball 5×5: Philippines vs. Myanmar (delayed telecast) :1:45 am - 2019 SEA Games: Billiards: Men’s Snooker Singles Pre QF (delayed telecast) :3 am to 4:30 am - 2019 SEA Games: Athletics Long Jump, Pole Vault (delayed telecast) :12/8/19 :4:30 am - Du30 on Duty :5 am - Kerygma TV :6 am - TV Healing Mass for the Homebound (LIVE) :7 am - Badanamu: The TV Series (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) : 8 am - Kamen Rider Zi-O : 8:30 am - Chinatown TV : 9:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :11:45 am - PO13 :1:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) :3 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Women’s Volleyball: Philippines vs. Indonesia (delayed telecast – Dec. 7) :5 pm - 2020 PBA Rookie Draft :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8 pm - Sarah G. Live :9 pm - Kaibigan Sinerama: Aurora :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm - Sunday's Big Night: Gandang Kaibigan: The 2019 Miss Universe Primer :12:30 am - 2019 SEA Games: Boxing M/F Semifinals (delayed telecast – Dec. 7) :2:30 am to 4:30 am - 2019 SEA Games: Billiards (delayed telecast) :12/9/19 :4:30 am - Regular programming :8 am - Miss Universe 2019 (LIVE at the Tyler Perry Studios in Atlanta, Georgia) :11 am - Bitag Live :12 nn - Regular programming :2:30 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Athletics :3:30 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Billiard Sports :4:30 pm - Regular programming :8:30 pm - Miss Universe 2019 (primetime encore telecast) :11:30 pm - Tutok 13 :12:30 am - Forum ni Randy :1 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :1:30 am - TV Shop Philippines :2:30 am to 4:30 am - 2019 SEA Games: Men's Basketball 5x5: Philippines vs. Indonesia: Semifinals (delayed telecast) :12/10/19 :4:30 am - Regular programming :10am - 2019 SEA Games: Ahtletics :11 am - 2019 SEA Games: Billboard Sports :12 nn - Regular programming :9 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Basketball 5×5 Mens: Bronze Medal (delayed telecast) :11 pm - Tutok 13 :12 mn - Veronica Files :12:30 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :1 am - TV Shop Philippines :2 am - 2019 SEA Games: Athletics 400m Hurdles (delayed telecast) :2:45 am to 4:55 am - 2019 SEA Games: Men's Basketball 5x5: Finals / Awarding (delayed telecast) :12/11/19 :4:55 am - Regular programming :10 am - 2019 SEA Games: Delayed telecast of games from the previous day :12 nn - Regular programming :9 pm - 2019 SEA Games: Closing Ceremony (delayed telecast) :11 pm - Tutok 13 :12 mn - Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :12:30 am - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines HAPPENED THIS WEEK: * Merry Ang Pasko sa Kaibigan Mo #IBCChristmasSpecial2019 (Dec. 5) (airing this weekend) * Family is Forever #ABSCBNChristmasSpecial2019 (Dec. 10) (airing this weekend) * 2019 SEA Games Closing Ceremonies (Dec. 11) (airing LIVE on S+A, PTV, SkyCable, Cignal TV, CNN PH) * Love Shines: A Christmas through the seven decades of GMA (Dec. 13) (airing on Sunday)